Angry Confessions
by Katz Monster
Summary: Drew takes May out for a picnic, but what happens when May nearly dies? Read to find out!


**Hi Guys! ContestShipping for you all! I told you it would quick. So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

There was a knock on May's' door. She got off her bed and opened it. "Hey Drew, what are you doing here?" she greeted the green haired teen.

"Hey June, I just came to ask if you wanted to go to Lake of Rage with me tomorrow," he replied, flicking his fringe as he said her 'name'.

"Sure." She ignored the insult and blushed slightly at his offer. "Is there anything that you planned?" the brunette asked.

"Maybe a picnic, but mainly just hanging out," he replied, a small tint of pink on his own cheeks.

'_He practically asked me out on a date!_' May inwardly squealed. "What time, and why only _maybe_ a picnic?" She narrowed her sapphire eyes at him.

"You eat like a munchlax and I don't want to get lorry to drive down there just so you have your fill." He smirked and flicked his hair. "The time is 10:30."

May had an angry look on her face, as if she was going to strangle him. This however, did not faze Drew.

"And May?"

"What?" she seethed, glaring at him.

"Try not to sleep in." He chuckled.

"Urgg, stupid Grasshead!" she yelled at him. She was going to say more but a red rose was handed to her.

"Beautifly did well today." He smirked and walked off.

The two of them were lying around on the grassy ground at the edge of the lake. Glaceon and Absol had been released from their Pokeballs and were playfully fighting. The two humans of them were laughing at one of the stories Dawn had told May.

"I've never seen him use that lure, but I guess he took a chance and blew it!" May laughed while telling the tale of Ash, Buizel and Misty's' lure.

Drew laughed hard, he hasn't had this much fun in ages. "Oh Rayquaza, that boy is in love," he said exasperated. Drew ran his fingers through his grassy hair and breathed deeply. "But he's not the only one," he muttered.

"What did you say?" May asked, hearing, but not understanding what he had said.

Drew blushed. "Don't worry about it."

"Really, it sounded important to me." She leaned over him their lips centimetres apart.

An intimidating roar broke them apart, both blushing furiously. They turned to see a very angry-looking gyarados preparing to attack Absol and Glaceon.

"What did you guys do?" May yelled over the noise the gyarados was making.

Glaceon explained that she dodged one of Absol's attacks and it hit the gyarados.

"Okay, then! What do we do?!" May shouted.

The gyarados blindly rampaged, its tail hitting Glaceon, sending her flying into the water.

"Glaceon!" May dives in after her. She scooped up the ice-type and swam to the surface. Gyarados however, saw this and 'Hydro Pump'ed her back down as soon as she surfaced.

Now Drew was angry. "Absol! Battle this thing! I'll get May!"

'_And Glaceon,_' Absol added to himself. He launched a 'Razor Wind' at the water dragon, then followed it with a 'Shadow Ball'.

Drew dived into the water and looked around, the lake wasn't that deep (three metres at most). His emerald eyes spotted the brunette and blue canine at the bottom. He rushed down to them and picked them up.

Absol dodged another 'Hyper Beam' and fused 'Shadow Ball' and 'Razor Wind' together, shooting a deep black-purple wind at the gyarados, causing it to faint.

Drew emerged a little away from the battle and hauled the two unconscious being to dry land.

Glaceon started coughing up water right away, she lied down and stared at May, hoping she would be alright.

However, May was a different story. She lied still; not moving, not breathing.

Drew was having an inner battle with himself, in frustration, he hit May's chest. "Oh, please come back." His eyes started to water with unshushed tears.

May started coughing up water, catching the attention of Drew and bringing a smile to his face.

"Drew..." she said quietly, once she had gotten her breath back. Drew immediately wrapped his arms around her, both blushing as May recuperated the gesture.

Drew ended his argument with himself and came up with a agreement. "May, I'm not going to wait any longer to tell you something I should have told you long ago, and with almost losing you-" Drew was cut off by May.

"You didn't almost lose me... And I love you too."

Both leaned in until their lips met. They could have stayed like that forever, but things brought back to reality: Air and a hungry Glaceon

Drew sighed. "Why do pokemon have to take after their trainers?"

May pouted. "Shut up, Grasshead."

"I love you too, May."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Some ideas might be nice too.**


End file.
